


no-one compares to you

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight Dirty Talk, injuries, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunt goes wrong, you find your hunting partner, Michael with a large wound marring one perfect wing. You take care of him and soon find out that angel wings are a very sensitive part of an angels anatomy and that archangels tell the truth about feelings when they’re loopy with pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no-one compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> Read at my tumblr for optimum viewing pleasure : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/122346846246/hi-could-you-please-write-some-smut-with-michael
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! I always follow back!

It was the second day of your hunt, pretty standard as far as they went, maybe that was why the Winchesters had allowed you to go alone. Well. Not alone. You were with Michael, the recently resurrected archangel, recently being a year ago, which probably felt like two seconds for one of the first beings of existence.

It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy being around Michael, you just wished the Winchester’s could trust you a little bit more. More specifically Dean. That probably wasn’t ever gonna happen, you thought as you turned the beat up car you were borrowing into the motel car park. You side-eyed Michael, who was sitting as he always did, straight-backed and staring intensely out of the window. It was nice that you didn’t have to constantly make conversation, instead having some time to let your thoughts wander.

You went to go pay for your room, striding into the small office, barely noticing the receptionist as they charged your card. You were busy watching Michael, who had just gotten out of the car, tall and blonde. That was probably the reason why the Winchesters kept Michael around, it was the only way for Adam Milligan to survive. If they had to deal with Michael in return for their little half brother being alive and well… the choice was obvious.

You had had a crush on Adam when you had first met, in fact, you had had a thing going on, flirting with each other. The two Winchester brothers teasing you endlessly, you had been more than a little upset when Adam had first been possessed by Michael on the eve of the Apocalypse.

It had almost been more upsetting when ‘Adam’ had come back, stiff-backed and straight-faced, serious and all fury of God. He, like all archangels, was more…human. He understood sarcasm, he understood people. He just wasn’t the same though.

You missed the gentle teasing and flirting exchanged between the two of you. Michael and you spoke, and you could enjoy the angels company, he was surprisingly tender at times, so different from his other persona. 

 

You were knocked from your reverie by the jingling of the motel keys being thrust under your nose, an impatient scowl on the motel owners face, you smiled tightly and walked back out of the office.

Michael was waiting by the car, he had your bag slung over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Michael.” You smiled as you passed him to the rooms, dropping the keys in your jeans pocket.

“No problem,” He replied before taking a seat on the motel bed, “What’s the plan?” He asked, watching you closely.

Your eyes widened in surprise, Michael was letting you decide the action plan.

You cleared your throat. “Well, we know that the demons are all congregating in this church,” you pointed on a map, “What we don’t know is why-”

“Easy.” Michael butted in, “They believe they can raise their ‘Father’, Lucifer, when the moon is this way.”

“Really?” You asked, “The moon?” Man, demons could be dumbasses sometimes.

“Bunch of superstitious old maids,” Michael muttered, making you laugh softly.

“So, you’re the ancient being with many millennia’s worths of battles under your belt. What would you suggest?” You asked, sitting on the bed opposite Michaels.

You watched Michael as he described his plan, his features animated with the anticipation of a battle, no matter how small. His blue eyes had a sparkle in them that you thought had gone with Adam.

You nodded and agreed on his plans, deciding to set out in the middle of their doomed ritual.

…

A few hours later found you standing outside the rotting church, the door had been left ajar, and you could hear the collective chant of the demons inside. Ugh, There had to be hundreds, you wouldn’t put it past them to have 666 demons used for the ritual. You smiled to yourself at the corny joke, before signalling to Michael to follow you in.

You hid behind the rotting corner of a pillar, Damn, you thought as you took in the sheer amount of Demons. It wouldn’t be long until you were spotted and you had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

Michael watched you closely and you squeezed his hand gently, letting go and turning back, not noticing the shocked look Michael gave you.

You moved forwards stealthily, taking out a demon or two silently until the inevitable happened. One of the leaders spotted you, making enough noise for nearly every demon to turn to you, their beetle black eyes glinting in the candlelight.

Oh dear, they surged forwards and you braced yourself, knife out and ready.

“Y/N.” Michael’s voice projected to you, “Cover your eyes,” You glanced at him, panicked, before he revealed his wings, you had the slightest glimpse before you shut your eyes tightly, despite the demons racing towards you, trusting Michael enough.

The bright light was harsh even on your closed eyes, making you drop your knife and cover your eyes with your hands.

You could feel the heat of his grace wash over you, making your shudder, hearing the screams and squeals of the demons as they were eradicated from the earth. Abruptly the warm blanket of grace fell off you as there was an ear piercing scream, so high pitched it made your ears feel like they were bleeding. An angel’s true voice. As the light subsided, you let your hands fall from your eyes, blinking away the spots in your vision.

You turned to where you had last seen Michael, standing at the back of the church. He was still there, the only problem was, he had collapsed. Scooping up your knife you ran as fast you could, heart in your throat.

“Michael?!” You called, panicked, scrambling over to him, you fell to your knees next to him.

His wings were magnificent, a soft cream, which only made the blood spilling from one wing more apparent. You wondered how you could be looking at the beautiful appendages without your eyes burning out but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Don’t worry,” He panted, “Sounded worse than it is, Wings are sensitive.”

You put an arm under him, helping pull him up, carefully avoiding his wings. Unsure what to do or say when the oldest being in creation is lying wounded against you.

“Michael?” You asked, voice small, “I’m going to take you back to the motel,” You just prayed that there weren’t any humans about.

“I’ll take us there,” He slurred, you barely had time to blink before you were back in your motel room. He collapsed further in your arms before you set him down on a bed.

“Michael! You’re wasting your grace…” You didn’t mean to scold him, you were just worried. “What can I do to help?” You asked, already running to the bathroom to gather a wet cloth.

“Nothing,” He sighed from the bed, “I will heal as my Grace replenishes itself.” He shifted uncomfortably on the mattress.

“I’m not letting you bleed out, in pain whilst you wait for your grace to kick in.” You huffed, “May I please clean and bandage your wound?” You asked, holding the cloth tightly in one hand, a bowl of warm water in the other.

Michael glanced at the objects and then at your earnest face before nodding his assent.

You sighed with relief and taking off your plaid overshirt, not noticing the way his eyes skimmed over your bare shoulders. You adjusted your cami top before sinking to the floor next to the bed where he was laying. The injured wing stretched out towards you, the creamy feathers, soaked and stained with thick, dark blood.

He sucked in a sharp breath the moment that you touched the downy feathers, smoothing the ruffled feathers down as you worked your way along to the wound.

“How did this happen?” You asked,

“Demon must have had an angel blade,” You looked up at him, shocked, “They couldn’t have killed me, Y/N.” He smiled fondly at you.

“It was only an angel blade, not an archangel blade, it truly does not hurt as much now as it did. Wings are a sensitive part of an angels anatomy.” He reminded you, still looking at you in that strangely soft way, making your stomach do flips. Maybe the pain was making him loopy?

“I’ll be gentle.” You smiled, making sure you were just that as you separated the feathers, tacky with blood.

“You-You don’t have to.” He muttered, “I’d like you to be rough with them.” He smiles, widely if a little sloppily. Yep, the pain was definitely getting to him.

“Michael,” You sighed, “Why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me about how much pain you’re in?” Michael blinked up at you, blond hair dishevelled.

“I’m not, it hurts but your hands feel really good on my wings.” He sighed, still staring at you with those baby blues. 

 

“Okay,” You soothed, deciding to just help him sort out his wings and then put him to bed. At that thought, a whole load of other treacherous imaginings crept in. You really didn’t need this now, but at the same time what else were you supposed to think about? Michael was letting out soft moans and whimpers as you smoothed and stroked his wings.

It was easy to imagine him falling apart under your hands, his soft sounds of pleasure helping you picture this. You imagined stroking his cock, sucking him until he came hard in your mouth, or riding him until he cried out your name.

“My, my,” Michael smirked, unfocused eyes staring up at you. You snapped out of your fantasies and began soaking the blood out of one of the last crimson feathers.

“You are a naughty girl,” He laughed softly. You flushed deeply, not daring to say anything, hoping against all hope that he would forget this in the morning.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Michael whispered, pulling you closer to him until his hot breath tickled your ear. “I want that too, I want your tight heat around me, I want you to come around my cock.”

You breathed in at his words, your stomach clenching in surprise. Had Michael actually daydreamed about this?

“Yes, I have imagined this many times,” He sighed, looking at the ceiling, “I imagined it whilst you drove us here, I imagine it whenever I see you, I am constantly reminded of you but… I can’t have you.”

You set the cloth down gently, stroking over his wing one last time, before climbing onto the bed, straddling his slim hips.

“Who says you can’t have me?” You ask Michael as you settle your wet sex on his crotch. Now that you were on him, you could feel how hard he was.

Michael moaned as you moved your hips slightly, “I just assumed that you wouldn’t-” You cut him off with a kiss.

“I do want you, Michael, trust me.” You laughed softly, your laughter dying as you watched the black of his pupil overtake most of his iris, the blue overtaken by deep and absolute black.

His hands shot out to grab your hips, rolling your pussy down against his denim clad crotch. You moaned, the sensation dulled by the double layer of denim, you opened your mouth to say this when your jeans, top as well as his disappeared. One second they were there, the next they weren’t. You couldn’t find it in you to complain about his waste of mojo when you came face to face with his beautifully toned body.

“Uh, Michael,” You whined as he pulled your hips down against his, feeling his hard cock, painfully obvious without the denim in between the two of you. His hips thrust against you for a moment, his hands sliding down to your panty covered ass. He stroked over the fabric for a moment before he ripped the fabric off you with seemingly little effort. You gasped as the cold air hit your bare, wet pussy but within seconds his soft fingers were stroking against you before slowly slipping inside, testing how wet you were.

You were really wet, almost so much that it was dripping down his fingers, he removed his fingers from you, bringing them up to his face to lick along the length of his fingers, moaning at the taste.

“Michael, please,” You begged, “I want you in me.”

He smirked around his fingers, before reaching down to his boxers, pulling his cock out, He was so hard that he was leaking.

“I want you to ride me,” He demanded, eyes dark and hungry. You nodded frantically, leaning down to kiss his soft lips, he lifted his head, chasing after you as you pulled back, settling yourself over him.

You guided him inside you with one hand, the other steadying yourself on his chest. You teased the head of his cock against your wet entrance, delighting in his whines, before sinking down to the base.

He stretched you out deliciously, making you arch your back against the sensations. His hands were tight around your waist, fingers like vices.

A moment later and you were moving, letting him slide in and out of you in a deliciously slow motion. Your thighs were burning at the controlled pace as you carefully sunk yourself back down again. You teased him with this tortuous pace until he snapped.

Flipping you over effortlessly, he sunk into the hilt, deep, hard and fast. This was what you wanted.

“Faster.” You moaned as he started moving, his hips rhythm were fast and hard, catching something inside you that made you see stars, moaning and screaming his name.

You felt his hips slapping against your skin in the now brutal pace he was setting, chasing your orgasms, respectively, when he suddenly caught you at an angle that made white explode behind your eyes, your back arching hard enough to hurt.

Your pulsing sex pushed him over the edge moments later, groaning your name into your shoulder. His thrusts eventually came to a stop before he slowly pulled out.  
“That was better than I had imagined.” He grinned at you and you found yourself copying him.

Lying in that bed later, you realised that, you misses what you used to have with Adam, but you loved what you had with Michael, a hunting partner, a guardian angel and a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! It seriously makes my day!
> 
> also follow my tumblr for more stories or maybe request something at : darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
